Knowing Your Fate
by Meda Princess
Summary: She had a gift; she could see visions of the future. And ever since she was young, she'd seen various visions of him. But a gift becomes arguably a curse when she begins to see his fate, over and over again, with no idea how to stop it… ON HIATUS.


**Anime:** Shaman King

**Title: **Knowing Your Fate

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** She had a gift; she could see visions of the future. And ever since she was young, she'd seen various visions of him. But a gift becomes arguably a curse when she begins to see his fate, over and over again, with no idea how to stop it…

**Pairing:** YohxOC

* * *

><p>I wasn't gonna post this until I had chapter one done, but, well...I wanted to post <em>something<em>. So here it is. Anime based.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Visions and Dreams<strong>

A young girl sat on the roof of a small shrine staring up at the dark night sky. Her hair danced around her face in the soft breeze, the pale pink seeming to glow in the moonlight. Her face was expressionless, her eyes listless – a pair of silver stones reflecting the light like an empty mirror. She wore a simple silver kimono, several shades lighter than her eyes, with clusters of pink cheery blossoms decorating the end of the skirt and sleeves, and a pink sash.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

The girl turned her head to see that a boy had walked up next to her, dark hair also shining faintly under the light of the moon. By looks he was a few years older than her, the scraggly locks in need of trim, the bangs falling into clear blue eyes and the back reaching his collar. His clothes were martial arts linens, white shirt with gray edges and sash, and darker grey pants. He smiled an easy smile as his eyes turned from the sky to the girl sitting below him.

She didn't respond, silently turning her eyes back to the sky. He sighed softly and also returned to gazing up at the sky.

Suddenly, an image flashed across her eyes; for a moment, superimposing itself over the starry sky – The face of boy with brown hair and dark eyes, a pair of headphones hanging around his neck. Her eyes widened for a moment, a soft breath of air opening her lips, before her eyes fell closed as the image faded.

The boy's eyes turn back to her again. "A vision?" he asked softly.

"Him again." Her voice sounded far away, detached from this world. He said nothing, knowing what she had meant.

"Why do I keep seeing him?" she asked, her eyes once again staring at the stars, searching them for answers to her questions. "Who is he? Why is he so important?"

His eyes also turned back up the stars, wondering if there was an answer up there somewhere. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "But I guess we'll find out eventually."

* * *

><p>[Several years later…]<p>

Yoh sat on the windowsill looking up at the night sky. Trey and Morty were sacked out on the floor – Morty, having missed the last bus home, decided to stay over that night, and Pirika had reluctantly agreed to let Trey stay after his battle with Yoh earlier that day.

"Nm…?" Morty sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked around sleepily for a moment, before noticing Yoh by the window. "Huh? Yoh, what are you doing up?"

Yoh turned to look at Morty before looking back out the window. "I had a dream, Morty."

"A dream?" Morty asked with interest, failing to notice the look on his friend's face. "What kind of dream?"

"About a girl," Yoh replied, his voice detached.

"A _girl_?" This sounded rather odd as Anna was supposedly his fiancée. Morty could just image her reaction, and it wasn't a pretty one.

"She's crying," Yoh continued, and finally Morty realized that this was a more serious matter than he'd first believed. "I don't know why, and I want to ask, I want to help her, but I can't reach her."

There was something sad and very far away in his friend's demeanor, and it was a little unsettling to Morty, probably because he didn't understand it.

Yoh let out a long sigh before turning to Morty with a big smile. "Well, if there's nothing I can do, then I guess I should just get back to sleep." He giggled softly, hopping off the windowsill.

Morty stared at him for moment, confused by the sudden change in the other's attitude. Had he just imagined the look in Yoh's eyes before? "Yeah, sounds like a good plan," Morty agreed, returning the grin, a little awkwardly.

But Yoh didn't go back to sleep. He lied awake for a long while, unable to forget the girl in the dream. It wasn't the first time he'd had this dream, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Morty, too, stayed awake for a little while, contemplating a different matter. _Was it just me or did that smile seem a little fake?_

* * *

><p>"Why do I see these things?" Tears streamed down her face. "I hate seeing them! I hate knowing!"<p>

"You've been given a gift," he began.

"A gift?" she sobbed incredulously. "More like a curse!"

A pause. "I suppose it could be, if you choose to see it that way."

Silence followed, only broken by the small irregular sobs.

"How…how do I stop it?" she asked quietly. "How to I stop him from dying…?"

He sighed softly. "I don't know. It might not be your place to do anything."

"…Then why would I be shown these things if I'm not supposed to do anything?"

He didn't have an answer for that. "Maybe you're just supposed to know…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter one may come out faster if you do.<strong>


End file.
